


Supernova (español)

by winchesterontheroad



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterontheroad/pseuds/winchesterontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sé si esto va a ser solo un capítulo o un fic. Depende de vosotros. Si te gusta, por favor deja tu opinión en los comentarios o kudos. Lo agradecería mucho. Espero que os guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova (español)

Castiel Novak es un escritor que vive solo en su apartamento en Lawrence, Kansas. Está trabajando en una revista desde que se mudó aquí. Le gusta mucho su trabajo, pero le hace estar en su apartamento demasiado tiempo. Pasa mucho tiempo encerrado debido a su trabajo, pero también es porque él es prácticamente nuevo en la ciudad y no conoce a nadie aún. Castiel no sale a menos que sea para ir al trabajo o al supermercado. Quiere tener amigos, pero la verdad es que es bastante tímido al principio y sobre todo a la hora de relacionarse con gente a la que él considera interesante. Como consecuencia a esto, no ha tenido nunca novio. Castiel quiere saber qué es el amor. Quiere a alguien que le enseñe que es el amor, pero no ha encontrado aún a la persona correcta. Él es un poco pesimista en el tema del amor.

  
En estos momentos, se encuentra escribiendo acerca del universo. Acerca del misterio del universo. A él le gustan ese tipo de cosas. Castiel está intentando de concentrarse, pero no puede. Los vecinos son demasiado ruidosos. Él no puede terminar su trabajo y está pensando en ir al apartamento de al lado y decirles que paren la fiesta. Bueno, ahora que lo piensa, él no los ha visto aún. Se está preguntado cómo son. ¿Es una pareja? ¿Una familia? Castiel intenta escribir un par de líneas más, pero se rinde. Él va a ir a la vivienda de al lado para decirles que se callen o algo.

  
Abandona su apartamento y llama al timbre de la puerta que se encuentra seguida de la suya. Cuando la puerta se abre, algo pasa. Castiel siente como una _supernova_ explota en su interior. Por un momento se olvida de cómo respirar. Hay un chico rubio con ojos verdes que sostiene una botella de cerveza en su mano. Está sonriendo de una forma que Castiel piensa que debe dolerle. Los ojos celestes de Castiel se encuentran con los verdes como si el cielo se fundiera con un prado. Castiel se encuentra sin aliento y el otro chico está confuso. Asiente y Castiel sacude su cabeza. ''Em, hola... soy Castiel, tu vecino de al lado. Quería decirte si puedes... ya sabes...'' Él hace un movimiento con su mano. Está nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se siente tan tonto. ''¿Qué?'' dice el chico. De repente, el chico más alto que Castiel ha visto jamás aparece y se queda al lado del chico de ojos verdes. ''Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién eres?'' dice. ''Hola, soy Castiel. Tu vecino. Estoy intentando terminar mi artículo y no puedo porque la música está demasiado alta. Me estaba preguntado si podríais...''. Cas es interrumpido. ''Oh, claro, por supuesto. Lo siento.'' Él chico se toca el pelo en modo de disculpa. ''Por cierto, soy Sam.'' El chico abandona la puerta y se dirige a bajar el volumen de la música.

El chico de ojos verdes se encuentra todavía en la puerta al igual que Castiel. Ellos se están mirando el uno al otro hasta que Castiel tose para romper el incómodo silencio. También lo hace porque nota que se está poniendo más colorado de lo normal. ''¿Eres nuevo?'' El chico rubio habla. ''Em, sí. Me mudé hace unas semanas debido al trabajo..'' Habla Castiel de forma tímida mirando al suelo. Él no puede mirar al chico. No ahora. ''Bueno, yo soy Dean y ese chico que viste hace unos minutos, es mi hermano.'' Castiel se siente aliviado y no sabe por qué. Bueno, a lo mejor sí. ''Encantado de conocerte, Dean.'' dice Castiel y Dean sonríe, otra vez. Castiel piensa que el chico le está torturando. ''Encantado. Espero verte por ahí, Cas.'' dice Dean guiñando el ojo. ''Claro, adiós.'' Castiel sonríe tímidamente. 

Vuelve a su apartamento más distraído de lo que estaba anteriormente. Se sienta en el sillón mirando a la nada. Él le dijo 'Cas' y cuando lo hizo, Castiel se derritió. Cas está pensando en el chico. La forma en la que le miraba. Su cara llena de pecas como si fuera una galaxia llena de estrellas. Cas siempre tiene cosas que decir. ¿Qué le había pasado? Él no lo sabe. Solo sabe que Dean es el tipo de persona por la que merece la pena estar despierto a las tres de la mañana y hablar del universo. Cas debería de habérselo dicho. Debería de haberle dicho que quiere escribir poemas. _Poemas sobre él_.


End file.
